Porqué una rosa debe ser simplemente una rosa
by Lunita Shiratori
Summary: Reflexiones de Rene de Jarjayes...


**Porque una rosa debía ser simplemente una rosa**

Francia, mediados del siglo XVIII. París era la ciudad más poblada de Europa. Versailles, el lugar de ensueño donde Luis XV vivía junto a los nobles más importantes de todo su reino. Era una época dorada para los nobles franceses. Pronto las buenas nuevas del final de la guerra llegarían a través del matrimonio entre el Delfín y la archiduquesa austríaca Marie-Antoinette. Aunque detrás de una aparente paz, un pueblo oprimido por el sistema feudal estallaría en las próximas décadas, dejando un rastro de muerte y caos, izando la bandera de un nuevo amanecer para la humanidad

La familia de Jarjayes era de un noble linaje militar francés. Todos los hijos varones se desempeñaban en la carrera militar con altos rangos. Durante más de un siglo, los hombres de Jarjayes se dedicaron a proteger y servir a la Casa Real francesa. En 1746, Rene de Jarjayes, el último hombre de la familia, se desposaba con una joven noble. Su meta era tener descendientes que siguieran sus pasos.

La vida no había sido fácil para el General Rene de Jarjayes. Siempre soñó con tener un hijo varón, y ahora, la tierna criatura se encontraba frente a él en una tierra lejana. Un niño sin madre, lejos de Francia sin ser francés. ¿Qué burla cruel era ésta del destino? Viajó a Portugal a encontrarse con Daphne, su cuarta hija. Daphne sufrió el destierro y su esposo fue decapitado por la justicia de unos cuantos locos. Los miembros de la familia Jarjayes, quienes permanecieron fieles a los reyes de Francia hasta el último momento, se vieron obligados al exilio forzado o la muerte.

Quién le iba a decir al viejo General que su único hijo varón no podría cumplir sus sueños ya que Francia había caído en manos de una "revuelta del populacho" en 1789. Quién alguna vez pudiera imaginar que ya de viejo, en el último intento de demostrarle amor a su mujer, engendraría ese niño con el cual siempre soñó, mientras lloraba a la hija con la cual lo reemplazó. La señora De Jarjayes nunca imaginó que a la edad de abuela podría concebir y dar a luz. Como el relato bíblico de Zacarías e Isabel, quienes a edad avanzada tuvieron un hijo conocido como Juan el Bautista. Tal vez no fue el nacimiento de Rene lo que la mató, sino la tristeza de saber que su bella Oscar apenas si pudo ser alcanzada por un tenue rayo de felicidad.

_Oscar…_

Pensaba en ella día y noche, sin poder evitar sentirse mal.

"Oscar, mi más adorada hija. Mi cielo, mi amor, mi todo. Jamás por nadie más de mi sangre podré sentir lo que sentí por ti. Porque estaba escrito en las estrellas que tu serías mi hijo más amado, y sin embargo, el más incomprendido", pensó su padre. Allí estaba el viejo General, bebiendo vino a solas en frente de la copa cuyo fondo miraba. Fue en ese momento, en la oscuridad de la madrugada, que se dispuso a reflexionar ya que no podía dormir. Aunque el suave mecer del barco podría ser relajante, era su conciencia la que lo perseguía, y era momento de hacer frente a su vida para saber si estaba tomando la decisión correcta para sus hijos. Sorbió un trago de vino y dejó la copa nuevamente en la mesa mientras se dedicaba a contemplar una vez más el fondo de la misma.

Los primeros recuerdos salieron a luz…

Marie, su mujer, estaba cansada, débil. En un lapso de cuatro años había tenido ya cinco hijas. El, en ese entonces, Coronel Jarjayes quería su hijo varón. El lecho servía para tener relaciones sexuales una y otra vez hasta que Marie quedaba embarazada. Su esposa apenas podía lidiar con cada criatura. A pesar de tener leche, las niñas tuvieron comadronas. Una mujer de la alta sociedad francesa educada para ser fina y distinguida y desposada para dar a luz a un heredero varón no podía amamantar. Su esposa se había vuelto triste y decaída. Su suegro no estaba conforme con la forma en que era tratada su hija y la familia de Jarjayes tampoco estaba satisfecha con la enorme descendencia de mujeres propinada por Rene. Ese embarazo, a como diera lugar, iba a ser un varón. Tener otra hija mujer sería una deshonra y un enorme gasto más. Tenía dos nodrizas, una nana y una buena mujer que era la indicada para el puesto de ama de llaves. Aunque era una plebeya, su educación era muy buena además de su comida y atenciones. Ella podía organizar bien la casa sin molestar a Madame de Jarjayes.

Cuando escuchó el llanto del recién nacido aquel día de 1750, su mente nubló su juicio. Su hijo varón había nacido. Las sirvientas se asustaron cuando lo vieron saltar de alegría y decir que esa niña era su hijo varón muy esperado. El ama de llaves trató de persuadirlo, pero Madame Marie la detuvo.

—Déjalo aquí, se acabará el sufrimiento —declaró la pálida madre.

—Señora, no es correcto. Va en contra de las leyes de la vida, ese bebé es una mujer —replicó la vieja mujer.

—Abuela, —dijo Marie —tengo apenas 18 años y ya he parido seis veces. No conozco a mis pobres niñas. Además... —dijo con la voz temblando y al borde de las lágrimas —dijo que si era otra mujer, la mataría. Creo que es mejor así antes de que se moleste y haga algo malo para el bebé. —Concluyó Marie, mientras unas tristes lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro pálido y demacrado.

La abuela terminó de limpiar el desorden producto del parto. Rene de Jarjayes escuchó esa conversación. El amaba a sus hijas y no podría haberlas matado. Eso determinó que cada día que pasara, pensará que Oscar era un ángel divino que vino a salvarlo. Un fuerte varón, sí, porque ella era fuerte como un hombre o, ¿él, su padre, la volvió así de fuerte? ¿O es que las mujeres tienen una fortaleza escondida? No lo sabía, pero eso ya no importaba.

Con tantas niñas pequeñas, telas, vestidos, muñecas, cajitas de música, ajuares, el entonces Coronel temió que su hijo Oscar se volviera afeminado. Trajo al recién huérfano nieto de la nana, Andre. Un varón ayudaría a otro varón y las cosas estarían en su lugar. Su madre acabaría con esas tontas ideas y el pequeño podría practicar con alguien cuando él no estuviera. El pequeño Andre era apenas un año mayor que su hijo Oscar. Ambos estudiaron juntos en la casa y aprendieron el arte del esgrima. El señor Jarjayes siempre le recordó a Andre que era una persona afortuna por poder acceder a una mejor educación siendo un plebeyo. Entre ambos niños hubo un entendimiento inmediato. Pronto Andre se convirtió en la sombra de Oscar. Aunque ahora que el General repasaba sus recuerdos se daba cuenta de que Oscar también era la sombra de Andre. Era Andre la única persona a quien buscaba para jugar, para aprender, para practicar, compartir, charlar, viajar. Él desde siempre fue su todo. Que tonta idea pensar que una mujer que se hacía pasar por hombre no tendría las necesidades de una mujer en ley. Ahora sabía que ella había estado enamorada del sueco Hans Axel Von Fersen. Quizás, si el Conde la hubiera visto como una mujer, los rumores en contra de su majestad nunca hubieran existido. Es decir, Oscar, vestida de mujer y arreglada como tal, seguramente hubiese sido la dama más bella de la corte francesa. El Conde sueco, años más tarde de su primer encuentro en ese baile de mascaras de 1774 con ambas, Marie-Antoinette y Oscar, sabría que el comandante de la guardia real a quien tanto admiraba era una mujer.

Él estaba de servicio cerca de las fronteras cuando fue avisado de la hazaña heroica de su hijo Oscar. El joven comandante se había lanzado a todo galope en su caballo para salvar la vida de su majestad Marie-Antoinette, del caballo desbocado en el cual se encontraba montada. Nunca quiso reconocerlo, pero ese día también ante Luis XV salvó la vida de Andre, a quien acusaron del incidente del caballo de la princesa. A partir de ese momento, Oscar fue admirada por su gran valor aunque su padre, en secreto, pensará que era una estúpida por querer intercambiar su vida por la de un simple plebeyo. Fue Su Alteza Marie-Antoinette quien imploró al rey que liberara de sus cargos a Andre. Oscar había perdido mucha sangre y se desplomó en la sala. Por suerte, fue después de que sus altezas se retiraran. Inmediatamente fue atendida y llevada a la casa. Pasó más de un día para que ella recuperara la conciencia, un mes en casa y tres meses sin practicar esgrima. Nunca el señor Jarjayes se había sentido tan preocupado por alguien, aunque sabía que si su hijo moría, tendría grandes honores en el funeral. Extrañamente, le interesaba que viviera para poder realizar más grandes hazañas que le permitieran a la familia el ascenso social.

Sorbió un trago más de vino y se río. El pequeño Rene se agito en su cuna. Su padre lo miró y volvió la vista al vaso ahora vacío. Se reía de lo estúpido que fue, que nunca se percató que a partir de ese hecho, Andre Grandie se convirtió en el esclavo más devoto de su hijo Oscar. Tal vez, desde ese momento, él comenzó a amarla como mujer, pues ambos tenían edad para ello.

La mente del ex general francés divagó un poco más en los recuerdos. Sonrió una vez más en silencio y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa recordando viejas melodías. Cuando Andre hacía los quehaceres del establo, pero más a menudo aún, cuando lavaba los caballos en la fuente, Oscar solía tocar música. Piano o violín, no importaba, siempre que Andre estaba en la casa, ella, su hijo, tocaba algún instrumento musical. El interés de Oscar por la música surgió por Andre. Cuando ambos eran pequeños Andre cantaba a menudo muchas canciones y solía silbar de diversas maneras. Un día, Oscar tarareaba una canción en una fiesta. Resultó ser la melodía una de las tantas del populacho, por lo cual recibió una paliza y a Andre se le prohibió cantar. Su amiguito estaba enojado y hasta intentó huir de la mansión. Si no fuera porque la nana lo atrapó... Desde ese día, Oscar se instruyó en la música. Claro que no aprendió a tocar el clavicordio y entonar arias, pero se esforzó por acercarse a tocar perfectamente las composiciones de Mozart. Años más tarde tocaría en público, durante la celebración del matrimonio de su hermana mayor para el deleite de los invitados. Su primogénita lloró tanto durante y después de la interpretación de Oscar, que se sintió avergonzado de ambas. Su hijo lo supo por la mirada en sus ojos y nunca más tocó una melodía en público.

A medida que sus hermanas mayores fueron presentadas en sociedad para contraer matrimonio, Oscar era quien las ayudaba con sus pasos de baile. El cuerpo menudo de Oscar le otorgaba una gracia especial al momento de bailar. Mariane, la menor de sus hijas, la quinta, se quejó de Oscar cuando la ayudaba a ensayar sus pasos para el baile nupcial. Mariane prefería que Andre la ayudara ya que los brazos del joven eran más fornidos y su espalda más ancha. La magia cambia al bailar con un hombre de verdad, habría dicho la joven. Ese simple acto, acompañado de inocentes palabras y claro, las múltiples salidas de Marie-Antoinette, hicieron que Oscar odiara los bailes. Cuando la casa quedó vacía, su hijo encontraba consuelo en su único amigo hasta que llegó Rosalie Lamourie, quién resultara ser hija de Gabrielle de Polignac. El trío pasó por grandes momentos y aventuras.

El viejo Rene de Jarjayes había recordado a la dulce Rosalie mientras iba a la bodega del barco por otra botella de vino. Tal vez si Oscar hubiese sido realmente un hombre, la joven probablemente sería su nuera. El ex general se rió nuevamente de esa idea mientras descorchaba la botella de vino. Esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en alcanzar el vaso, bebió un trago largo directamente de la botella. Recordó una vez que su hija llegó a la mansión toda golpeada e inconsciente en los brazos de Andre. Años más tarde escuchando una conversación se enteró de que fue por una riña en una taberna del populacho. Sin embargo, eso fue un anticipo de lo que sucedió después, cuando ella se encontraba de servicio en la guardia del regimiento B. Esa tarde, una turba enardecida casi acaba con su vida y la de Andre, de no ser por la justa aparición del Conde sueco quien los ayudó a escapar de la turba.

El viejo Rene sorbió una vez más el vino y su cabeza se inclinó pesadamente hacia adelante mientras su seño se fruncía. Oscar tenía unos veinte años cuando se fue a Arras, desobedeciendo la orden de penitencia de la reina. Todo ese embrollo comenzó por culpa del Duque De Guermeis, quien asesinara a un niño por la espalda en pleno París. Oscar había estado fúrica ante tamaña injusticia, y desde entonces no dejó de poner en jaque al Duque. Ambos se citaron a duelo, pero fue cancelado por Marie-Antoinette. Oscar fue castigado a un mes de reclusión en la mansión por su imprudencia y falta de tacto. Cuando su hijo regresó, hablaba sobre la pobreza en Francia, sobre un trato mejor a los campesinos, pero su padre no la escuchó y se dedicó a golpearla por no saber su lugar, por no acatar una simple orden. Aunque en el fondo se sintiera orgullos de que su hijo desafiara al Duque De Guermeis. Si tan solo Gabrielle de Polignac no hubiera aparecido, tal vez sus majestades hubieran tenido en cuenta las palabras de Oscar.

Oscar no era la única que se daba cuenta de la situación de miseria en Europa. Muchos eruditos ya escribían libros, como Rosseau, o intentaban ayudar a quienes tenían menos, como Robespierre, e incluso, muchos sacerdotes de la iglesia se revelaban ante la injusticia. La que encendió la mecha de ese barril de pólvora fue Jeanne Valois, escribiendo mentiras escandalosas sobre la corte francesa de Versailles, involucrando al despreciado cardenal de Rohan. La autora del "caso del collar", el más famoso de la historia francesa. Luego de eso, una multitud enojada despreciaba a los nobles quienes hacían gastos superfluos para mantener su estilo de vida. Allí fue cuando apareció el "Caballero Negro", una especie de Robin Hood que se dedicaba a robar a los nobles y a distribuir parte de la ganancia entre los pobres de París. El comandante de la guardia real se vio obligado a perseguirlo. Aunque en principio Oscar intentó atraparlo durante un tiempo, yendo a los bailes y vigilando a la espera de su entrada y salida, no lo consiguió. Entonces, ideó un plan e hizo pasar a su fiel siervo por el Caballero Negro. Con lo que no contó, era que Andre perdiera un ojo por ese motivo. El viejo Rene nunca supo la identidad del verdadero Caballero Negro, siempre sospecharía de Bernard Chateler. Rosalie Lamourie se marchó para desposarse con ese hombre. Oscar quedó nuevamente sola con Andre.

Antes de todo ese lío, Hans Axel Von Fersen había estado en la casa. Pasado un tiempo de aquel suceso, Oscar se encontró casualmente con el Conde sueco y repentinamente, su amistad terminó. Oscar decidió dejar la Guardia Real y fue a trabajar en un regimiento encargado de la custodia de París. También por aquel entonces su relación con Andre se volvió distante. Ahora que lo pensaba, durante el tiempo que estuvo distanciado de Andre, su hijo no tocó más el violín ni el piano. Sin embargo, el fiel siervo se enlistó en la misma unidad a la cual fue transferida Oscar. Allí fue que su relación se torno confusa. Sin mencionar que, inmediatamente, él, su padre, enterado del cambio en el ejercito por parte de su hijo, decidió que era hora de que se casara y le diera descendientes a la familia.

El ex general, contemplando la botella de vino, se preguntó si fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a pensar en su hijo Oscar como mujer. Gerodelle era el candidato más probable y aceptado ya que ambos se conocían desde jóvenes, pero Oscar se salió con la suya y evadió el matrimonio. Desde entonces, había días en los que su hijo evitaba a su siervo y otros en los que parecían que volvían a ser el dúo inseparable de siempre.

Hasta que llegó un día que nunca olvidaría. Durante la época de la Asamblea de los Estados Generales, Oscar recibió la orden de desalojar al Tercer Estado del recinto en donde se desarrollaba la reunión. Oscar, temiendo al descontento del pueblo francés y considerando esto no sólo una ofensa, sino una injusticia, se negó junto a sus hombres a obedecer las órdenes. Gran parte del regimiento B fue arrestado y llevado a la prisión de Abayee. En la noche de ese mismo día, el padre intentó matar a su hija por la deshonra que había cometido al desobedecer una orden de Su Majestad, el Rey Luis XVI. Oscar apenas se opuso, pero fue Andre quien con una daga amenazó al señor Jarjaye diciendo que lo mataría si intentaba siquiera hacer daño a Oscar. Andre le dijo en su cara que amaba a su hija y que si era necesario, daba gustoso su vida por la de ella. El hombre duro volvió a ser padre y recordó la absolución firmada por la misma Reina para su hijo. Luego se retiró del la biblioteca, dejando solo a los dos amigos. El General ignoraba aún lo que sucedió en esa habitación después de que se marchó, pero ahora estaba seguro que a partir de ese momento, los amigos dejaron de serlo para transformarse en amantes.

Rene se enfureció y arrojó la botella ya vacía de vino contra el suelo. El pequeño Rene se despertó asustado por el ruido y comenzó a llorar. El viejo alzó al niño y comenzó a mecerlo tratando de calmarlo. Sucedió que otro recuerdo distante lo alcanzó. Nadie podía saber que Oscar era en realidad una mujer y no un varón, por eso decidió ir a bautizarlo en la provincia de Arras. El sacerdote del lugar se horrorizó al saber que un padre quería darle la identidad de un hombre a una preciosa bebé. El viejo cura intentó hacer reflexionar al padre de la criatura, argumentando que iba en contra de la ley de Dios; que si había nacido niña, por algo era; e incluso trató de sacar de los brazos de su progenitor a la niña. Pero Rene de Jarjayes no era hombre que se dejara intimar por un hombre que llevaba sotana. Salió de la iglesia enfurecido, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Oscar, ante lo brusco de la actuación de su padre, comenzó a llorar. Su llanto se volvió fuerte y descontrolado, aumentando la furia del señor Jarjayes, quien lo mecía sin una pizca de delicadeza, buscando que se calmara. En eso, pasa un carruaje con una familia de gitanos. Una mujer de grandes senos detuvo el carruaje y le preguntó si quería ayuda. El hombre la miró desconfiado y la gitana alegó que tenía leche en su pecho para amamantar al bebé. El padre accedió y la mujer se bajó de la carreta y extendió los brazos para recibir a la criatura. De inmediato, descubrió uno de sus senos, poniendo su pezón en la boca del lactante. Oscar, al sentir el cambio de brazos y el ofrecimiento de leche, se calmó. La pequeña criatura comenzó a mamar con fuerza gustosa. Al recién ascendido Coronel Jarjayes no le pareció muy propio que una mujer se pusiera a dar de mamar a un bebé delante de un hombre. El esposo de la gitana y tres niños más se acercaron a contemplar la escena de la mujer sentada a un lado del camino dando de comer a un bebé. El señor Jarjayes se sentía muy incómodo, por su cabeza no pasaba que esa fuera una buena escena. Luego de que Oscar terminará de comer, la gitana le leyó la fortuna a su padre.

Lectura de la fortuna: "Esta tierna infante tendrá una vida llena de espinas, que será coronada por una hermosa rosa. Sea que la aceptes como mujer o la hagas pasar por hombre. Hará muchas cosas extraordinarias, porque el Creador de Todo se ha fijado en ella. La valentía, la justicia y la pasión serán sus estandartes. Su belleza no tendrá comparación. Pero os advierto que, negando la naturaleza de la cual fue embestida, la perderás antes de tiempo. Entonces morirá el día en el que el sol se oculte para los poderosos en Francia y su sangre será la primera que tiña los ríos. Pero si aceptáis su naturaleza de mujer, será ella quien os entierre a vos y os de un gran regalo"

Para Rene de Jarjayes padre ésa fue una tontería, pero ahora no dejaba de preguntarse, si hubiera aceptado que Oscar era mujer, cómo habrían sido las cosas. El castigo que Dios le impuso al perderla era justo para él pero injusto para ella. Él hombre de hierro comenzó a llorar y el pequeño Rene se calmó. El bebé estiro sus tiernas manitas como si intentará secar las lágrimas de su padre, quien lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Un día después, llegó a un puerto de Portugal donde fue recibido por su hija Daphne y sus dos nietas a quien veía por primera vez. El viejo Rene se instaló en casa de su hija, las niñas tuvieron un nuevo hermano traído por el abuelo. Estaba contento de estar con Daphne, a quien empezó a conocer. De a poco, fueron llegando cartas y baúles. Uno de los que llegó era de Hortense de Lourancy, la hija mayor del ex General, con pertenencias de la familia, ya que ellos fueron condenados a la guillotina. Algunas cartas de Mariane, y un cofre de Paulie quien volvió a casarse con un hombre de Florencia. Tiempo después, recibieron una carta de un señor llamado Bounielle, quien trabajó para su hija Angelique. La carta decía que la joven y el niño que esperaba habían sido decapitados cuando intentó huir. El viejo Rene no entendía por qué no se sentía mal por tan espantoso relato. Tal vez era porque en realidad, nunca les prestó suficiente atención a sus hijas mayores.

En la tarde de uno de los últimos días del General, su hija Daphne se acercó a su lado. El viejo estaba sentado frente a la ventana cuando su hija se sentó junto a él con un pequeño cofre.

—Esto venía con las pertenencias de Hortense—explicó Daphne. —Padre ¿Reconoces la caligrafía?

El señor Jarjayes extendió su mano y en el dorso de la carta reconoció la firma de Oscar.

— Sí, —asintió alegremente el viejo— es de Oscar.

—Sí padre, lo sé. Verás, éstas son cartas enviadas a un apartado postal. Esto se hace para que los marinos reciban cartas. Estas misivas fueron escritas por Oscar, pero no para Hortense sino para alguien más— explicó Daphne. —O, por algún motivo, Hortense se hizo pasar por esta persona, o tal vez consiguió la forma de obtener las cartas. Si quieres leerlas, os las doy. Pero te advierto que quizás su contenido no te guste tanto.

El General tomó el cofre y abrió una a una las cartas, enterándose de todo lo que Oscar sintió a lo largo de su vida. Las cartas comenzaban con un Querida Melodie, y más o menos, la más vieja databa de cuando Oscar tenía 19 años. Allí su padre leyó una serie de cartas, con sus respectivas respuestas de parte de Melodie, que al parecer era hija de un pirata, una mujer liberal que sabía tanto de esgrima y de lucha, como de una buena vida sexual. El señor Jarjayes se enteró de múltiples desavenencias que Oscar tenía con la forma en que Marie-Antoinette se dirigía, que bailó con Fersen vestida de mujer en un baile de palacio, de sus inquietudes femeninas (en esas partes el señor Jarjayes se ruborizaba, pero más aún con las respuestas de Melodie), que efectivamente, el Caballero Negro era Chatelet, que Andre había intentado violarla (tuvo que leer ese párrafo varias veces porque no lo podía creer), pero que también Andre la había salvado de ser violada por los hombres del regimiento B.

Finalmente llegó a la última carta escrita por Oscar, la cual no tuvo contestación. La carta contenía lo siguiente:

_París, Francia, 14 de Julio de 1789_

_Querida Melodie:_

_Estoy en mi hora más triste y recurro a este pedazo de papel para desahogar mi tristeza. Andre se ha ido para siempre de mi lado. Todo es mi culpa, él se interpuso para salvar mi vida. Yo no pude hacer algo para retenerlo a mi lado. Aun no sé qué me duele más, saber que por mi causa estaba ciego o que por mi causa murió. ¿Sabes? Debería ser yo la que hubiese muerto, ya que padezco tuberculosis. Mi cuerpo no me responde como quisiera pero... _(Hay un borrón por las lágrimas en los tres renglones que siguen y la carta se vuelve ilegible).

_Finalmente, anoche fuimos marido y mujer. Fue absolutamente maravilloso. Jamás creí que una mujer pudiera ser tan feliz. Debo admitir que me asuste mucho con su miembro, el cual incluso se hizo más grande dentro de mí_. (Más líneas borrosas a causa de las lágrimas).

_No sé si sobreviva a esta noche, no me importa. Lo único que quiero, es ir a donde quiera que esté Andre. Mi consuelo en esta madrugada fría, es que moriré pronto. No puedo seguir escribiendo o mis hombres pensaran que estoy redactando mi testamento._

_Amiga, ven a verme tan pronto recibas esta carta. Si llegas cuando yo haya muerto, asegúrate de que esté enterrada con Andre en aquella colina en Arras._

_Con todo mi amor, para mi única y mejor amiga. _

_Oscar_

El ex General dobló el papel y lo guardó junto con el resto en el cofre. Sintió una gran rabia de que Andre, un plebeyo, desflorara a su hija más amada y su muerte le causara un dolor desgarrador. Él había fallado como padre a lo largo de los años, se preocupó más de su honor que de su familia. Su pecho comenzó a dolerle, sus extremidades se endurecieron, le faltó el aire y finalmente cayó sobre el suelo. A la hora de la cena una sirvienta lo encontró ya muerto. Rene de Jarjayes, a los 76 años, había fallecido de un ataque al corazón. Su último pensamiento fue su más amada hija, Oscar.

_**Epilogo**_

Arras Francia Junio 14 de 1809

Hermana querida:

Te escribo estas lineas para contarte que estoy de paseo por Francia, Junto con mi esposo. Como regalo de aniversario me ha llevado a dar un paseo por algunas de las tierras que pertenecieron a la casa de Jarjayes.

¿Cómo estan mis sobrinas? ¿y nuestro hermano Rene? Hace unos meses recibi una carta de él diciendo que se embarca a America. Ojala tenga mucha fortuna. Por cierto te espero en marzo para celebra el casamiento de mi hija Bianca.

En Arras Oscar estaba enterrada cerca del gran nogal junto con Andre. En ese lugar la gente plantó muchas rosas, que adornan la triste cruz. Decidí desenterrarlos y darles una mejor sepultura. No sabes la sorpresa que me llevé. Rosalie, a pedido de los soldados vistieron a Oscar de novia y colocaron en su cabellos lo que se que fue una bella corona de flores. Andre fue vestido con el traje ceremonial de la guardia francesa. Ambos en sus dedos anulares de la mano izquierda llevan la sortija matrimonial. El pobre ataud en el que fueron enterrados no los puedo conservar lo suficiente. Si ya se han pasado 20 años. He puesto los restos de ambos en un pequeño cofre de madera labrada. Me los llevo a Florencia para darles definitiva sepultura en el cementerio familiar de mi esposo. Con Giuseppe hemos pensado en hacerles un bello monumento y plantar muchas rosas a modo de homenaje a tan valiente amor.

Quiero oir tu opinión acerca de la nueva sepultura de Oscar.

Con mucho cariño Paulie

Liboa Portugal 21 de agosto de 1809

Querida hermana:

Gracias a Dios estamos todos bien de salud. Janet esta embarazada nuevamente y Sofía esta esplendida. Mis yernos me tratan muy bien. Estoy muy feliz viviendo en casa de Janet. Que por cierto dara a luz en abril, por lo que no podré asistir a la boda de Bianca. Una vez que mi hija se reponga ire a visitarlos. Esperame para finales de primavera y principios de verano.

Me parece maravillosa la idea de construir una hermosa sepultura para Oscar. Ella se lo merece. No estoy muy segura de que le hubiese gustado que su última morada fuera en otro suelo que el de Francia. Espero que sus amigos no se hayan enojado por tu proceder.

Me gustaría que pusieras a dos querubines custodiando a los enamorados. Alrededor en circulo planta rosas blancas en honor de un amor tan puro. La lapida debe ser de marmol no lo olvides y la urna de roble o ceramica. Creo que la inscripición debería decir algo asi: " Aqui yacen los resto de la heroica Oscar francois,y su esposo el siempre noble Andre Grandie. Con nuestro más profundo pesar por su partida..." y pon los nombres de mamá, la nana, Hortensen, Lulú, Angelique,Mariane, nosotras (Paulie y Daphne) Rosalie y todos los hombres de la guardia francesa que tuvieron el honor de conocerlos

Un gran abrazo con todo mi amor Daphne


End file.
